The Unknown Adventures of Richard Rahl
by Thorren
Summary: This will be a series of chapters featuring romance between Richard and the various other female characters in the Sword of Truth Series. Richard/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books or characters and all that other disclaimer stuff, blah blah blah.**

_Begins in book 2 The Stone of Tears when Verna is taking Richard to the Palace of the Prophets and she is teaching him to touch his Han._

Richard is sitting near the fire he built with his legs crossed, and eyes closed desperately attempting to touch his Han. Sister Verna sits in a similar position her eyes also closed directly in front with her knees touching his. A scowl came to Richard's face as he opened his eyes after yet another hour of him not feeling anything of his Han. Verna's eyes opened a moment later as she studied Richard's face for a moment before saying, "Strange. After all this time I should at least be able to feel your Han, even if you can't".

Richard glares at her and responds "Well I guess you don't know what you are doing after all".

"No" Verna replies "It's not, that. There is something different about you and your gift, though I can't quite place my finger upon what it is".

"Isn't there something else we can try?" Richard asked "I wish to begin my training as soon as possible so that I can get this accursed collar off me soon. The sooner I do, the better for all of us".

Verna placed a comforting hand on Richard's shoulder as she gave him a sympathetic look in the eyes "Don't be in such a rush Richard. It takes most people months before they can feel their Han. At the Palace you will have plenty of time to learn to control your Han".

Richard shrugged off her hand and replied "But I don't have plenty of time Ver… Sister Verna. People are counting on me. Lives are at stake".

"I know it feels that way Richard, but in time you will see that things are not always as they seem" Verna lectured.

Richard sighs and says "Well isn't there something, anything we can do to try to hurry it along? I want to be back with my friends, with Kahlen even if she doesn't want me anymore…"

Verna tried to give Richard a reassuring smile "Richard, she still cares about you. She told you to come with me, so that you would live. She didn't want to see you die".

With a frown Richard shakes his head "I am not so certain Sister. Can we try again now though? I am doing everything you said, but maybe I am just not trying hard enough". He looks down to see Verna put her hand on his knee.

"Well…" Verna ponders, "Sometimes it's easier for a young wizard to first touch their Han if they are familiar with the Han of the Sister that is reaching out with her own Han. You must recognize my Han as I recognize yours". Verna looks down in embarrassment "This may be something you don't wish to do though".

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Richard asked as he cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Because to achieve that level of Han recognition a Sister and Wizard must be close… intimate even. The more intimate they are, the easier it is for the Wizard to touch his Han". Verna explained.

Richard blinked in confusion "I am not quite sure, what you're getting at Sister Verna. Intimate? What exactly do you mean by that?"

Verna blushes momentarily as she looks at Richard, before quickly leaning in and kissing his lips. After a few seconds Verna leans back so they are once again staring at each other.

Richard swallows as his eyes widen with the surprise of what just happened. Verna was panting a bit now as Richard said "Oh. That's what you meant by intimate".

Verna smiled coyly at Richard and nodded.

Richard looked at Verna in a whole new light. He had never thought of her before in any way other than the woman who had dragged him away from Kahlen. He had to admit though that the way the light from the fire danced on her face made Verna look beautiful.

_She may be older than me _Richard thought, _But she is still quite attractive._

Verna looked away and started to get up as she said "I'm sorry Richard. I shouldn't have brought it up".

Richard quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to sit across from him. Verna looked at Richard in confusion, as his hand came out and brushed a strand of her curly brown hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, behind her ear. He then cupped her cheek and said "I am willing to give it a try if you are Sister Verna".

Verna blinked and said "Are you certain Richard? I know you love Kahlen and this is…" Richard silenced her by pressing his lips up against her in a passionate kiss.

Verna moaned as she put her arms around Richard's neck and pulled him tighter against her. She opened up her mouth a bit to allow Richard entry, which he took. As Richard's and Verna's tongue danced around each other Verna moved forward knocking Richard on his back, so she was now lying on top of him. Their lips mashed against each other and Richard explored the inside of Verna's mouth. They continued to make out for a few more minutes this way before Verna stopped and sat up on Richard's lap, as he moved into a sitting position.

Verna grinned at Richard and in a sultry voice replied to his questioning look, "I wanted to get these out of the way". She quickly pulled Richard's shirt up over his head. Then she held herself up a bit as she began pulling off his pants.

Seeing what she was doing Richard smiled and pulled his own pants off. Once that was completed he and Verna tried to pull off Verna's dress. In their excitement though Richard and Verna were unable to get the dress over her head. Growling in frustration Richard ripped Verna's dress open.

With a giggle Verna said "You're lucky I have more dresses, otherwise I'd have to punish you for being a bad little boy".

Richard gave her a naughty grin and replied "Well if that was your only dress maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad thing".

Verna giggled again and pushing him back down she began to kiss him passionately again as Richard threw aside the remains of her dress. Their bodies pressed together as they rolled around deeply kissing each other. When they finally came to a stop Verna was once again on top. They stopped their kissing and Verna sat up on him. They stared into each other's eyes as Richard reached up around Verna's back and unstrapped her bra. As the bra fell away Richard gasped as he beheld her glorious breasts. Verna may be older than any of the other girls Richard had ever been with, but her luscious breasts were still exquisite.

Verna smiled at Richard's reaction and whispered "Take off my panties Richard. I want to see you take them off".

Richard rolled her over so he was on top and with Verna's legs still wrapped around his waist he kissed her lips again quickly. Then planting a series of kisses down her body, with several of the kisses on each of her breasts. When he finally reached her navel he began slowly pulling down her panties, kissing each inch of skin he exposed.

When her panties were completely off, Verna rolled them over once again so she was on top. She then proceeded to pull off Richard's underwear kissing his body in return. As soon as his underwear was off Richard looked Verna in the eyes and said "So you really think this will help me touch my Han?"

Verna shrugged her shoulders "Does it really matter now?"

"No, it doesn't. Not now. I just want you Sister Verna"

"Then take me Richard. Take me now".

Richard leans forward moving Verna off his lap, and then pushes her down so she is now lying down on her back. He looks longingly into her eyes and slowly he enters her, pushing his penis into her.

"Ohhhh…." Verna moans "That's so good Richard. Keep going".

Richard grunts as he begins moving in and out of her.

"Faster Richard, I need you to do me faster and harder". Verna whimpered.

Richard grins down at her as he begins to pick up his pace "You're the teacher Sister Verna".

Verna moans again in pleasure "I think we are close enough now that you can just call me Verna, Richard. You don't need to call me Sister".

"I know" Richard replied as he thrusted into her. "But it's just so hot calling you Sister Verna now".

Verna giggled again and then moaned as Richard's thrusts came quicker and harder.

"Mmmm… Richard. Harder! Do me harder!"

Richard's breathing quickened as he pumped harder.

"Oh Creator yes! I'm almost there! Don't stop!"

They both suddenly jerked as they came together. Richard spurting in Verna, while she screamed his name "RICHARD!"

They both panted as Richard laid down on top of Verna, still remaining inside of her.

After a few minutes Verna asks "Do you feel closer to me now, Richard?"

Richard smiles at her and begins playing with her right nipple "Yes, and I think I am ready to feel closer to you again right now".

Verna giggles and thinks to herself _I knew I would love a young man_

She then roles over so she is on top of Richard, never having his penis slip from her pussy.

Richard begins massaging both of her breasts with his hands and Verna moans.

She begins bouncing up and down on him, starting off slowly and quickly increasing her pace.

Richard grunts and starts squeezing her breasts harder, as the speed of Verna's bounced increase.

"Oh Richard, your penis feels amazing!"

Richard moves his hands down to grip her ass as he begins pumping up to meet Verna's thrusts "You feel incredible to Sister Verna!"

He tightens his grip on her ass as they both thrust their hips at each other. The air full of the sounds of their grunts and moans. Verna grabs Richard's head and pulling him up, she kisses him deeply again while slowing her bouncing a little. The two explore each other's mouth with their tongues as their arms are wrapped around each other. After a few minutes of this Richard lowers his head and begins to lick her breasts. Verna screams in pleasure at Richard's attention to her breasts. Richard then focuses his attention on her nipples licking first one and then the other as he thrusts up even faster to Verna's bouncing.

Verna's panting quickens "Oh Richard, I am so close".

Richard immediately stops his thrusting and says "Not yet Sister Verna. I want to finish you from behind".

Verna smiles at him and twists around, making sure his penis never leaves her pussy. Then moving together they lean forward until Verna is on her knees and hands, while Richard on his knees begins thrusting into her again while grasping her hips.

"Sister Verna I love the way your pussy feels wrapped around me".

"Oh Richard we are going to have a far more interesting trip to the palace now".

Verna's curly hair flies around as each time their hips slap together.

Richard leans forward and begins kissing Verna's back moving up her spine as he slows his thrusting a bit. When he reaches her neck, Verna twists her head to the side and the two kiss again. Richard licks Verna's lips as their passionate kiss ends. Moving back to his former position Richard's thrusts become quicker and harder as he and Verna moan even louder. Finally with a great thrust Richard cums inside Verna yet again, followed a moment later by Verna's own release. As the two collapse on their side, they spoon on the ground facing the camp fire. After a few minutes where both manage to catch their breath, Richard asks "Sister Verna? What will happen to us, when we get to the Palace of the Prophets?"

Verna grins back over her shoulder at Richard "At the Palace they encourage this sort of behavior for the wizards there".

"You mean we can continue this there?"

"We better. I am not finished with you yet. We have plenty of time to… let our Han's recognize each other more"

Richard grins and kisses the back of her neck "Good"

**And their journey still had a ways to go before they reached the Palace of the Prophets.**

**More chapters to follow. I plan on doing at least a chapter or 2 for each book. Please review so I can improve.**

**Here is a list of the books and couples. I may do several chapters for each couple. And the list may change. Also I have not finished the series yet, I am only on book 7. So characters introduced after that will not be on the list until I finish those later books. I plan on having Richard as the main focus of the chapters so he will be in all the couples. Sorry to those who are fans of other couples. Also just cause I don't mention a couple in each book, doesn't mean I won't use them. For instance most books from Blood of the Fold on will have some Richard/Cara.**

**Stone of Tears**

**Richard/ Verna**

**Richard/ Du Chaillu**

**Richard/ Pasha**

**Richard/ Nicci**

**Richard/ Merissa**

**Richard/ Lilianna**

**May contain threesomes such as Richard/Pasha/Verna and Richard/Nicci/Merissa**

**Blood of the Fold**

**Richard/Cara**

**Richard/Berdine/Raina**

**Richard/Cara/Berdine/Raina**

**Temple of the Winds**

**Richard/Nadine**

**Soul of the Fire**

**Any suggestions? The only new one I can think of is Richard/Beata**

**Faith of the Fallen**

**Any new couples? Only real one seems to be Richard/Nicci**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided it was finally time for me to get another chapter out. Sorry it took so long, I planned to write more sooner. However those elusive qualities of time and inspiration never seemed to hit me at the same time. Hopefully that will change, because I am also looking forward to seeing where this story goes.**

_So this next section takes place after Richard rescued Du Chaillu, and just killed the 30 Blade Masters showing himself to be the Caharin._

Du Chaillu stands over the kneeling Richard, seeking to comfort him after his remorse for killing the blade masters.

"Please Caharin, rise up. Those brave men and women will joyously go on to the spirit world knowing they were able to help the Caharin." Du Chaillu said.

Richard looked up at Du Chaillu seeking comfort in her eyes and words "But I killed those people. They did not need to die Du Chaillu."

"Yes Caharin, they did. It was their duty to teach you. Now you are our leader, and my husband." Du Chaillu responds as she smiles down at the Seeker.

"WHAT!?" Richard exclaims, "That's not true".

"Yes my husband. As the Caharin and the Spirit Woman we are joined in the eyes of the spirits." Du Chaillu said to Richard as she kneeled down next to him. "But Caharin, for this union to be binding we must be joined by the flesh."

Richard glanced over at Du Chaillu as he pondered her words "What exactly do you mean, 'joined by the flesh'? And why do I have to in the first place?"

"Husband, this ability to dance with the spirits is part of your inheritance as the Caharin of we who are now the Baka Tau Mana. To keep this knowledge you must be fully joined to our people. For this joining you and I must meet in the embrace of life." Du Chaillu explained.

Richard looked around and only just realized that everyone seemed to have snuck away while he and Du Chaillu were talking.

Richard looked at Du Chaillu for the first time really looking at her as a woman. He knew if he was to survive the coming trials he would need to dance with the spirits of the sword. And he did have to admit, Du Chaillu was quite a beautiful woman.

"But Du Chaillu, after what you just went through isn't this the last thing you would want to do? You were held prisoner and raped for months. Surely all you want now is to be with your people." Richard asked as if to discourage Du Chaillu as well as himself.

Du Chaillu smiled at Richard "Truly we are blessed to have such a caring Caharin. I would be joyful to be joined with you. Please my husband, make me forget the touch of those dogs with your embrace." As she finished Du Chaillu leaned forward planting a soft kiss on Richard's lips.

Richard was eager to have more intimacy, as he was still in pain from Kahlan sending him away. So Richard wrapped his arms around Du Chaillu and pressed his lips harder against her own.

In response Richard could feel Du Chaillu part her lips, as her tongue sought entrance to his mouth. After a moment Richard opened his own mouth allowing her tongue in. Their tongues danced around each other's mouths as they kissed each other deeply.

After a few minutes of kissing each other Richard felt Du Chaillu pull away from him. He was disappointed for a moment before he realized she was pulling off her prayer dress.

Richard grinned at Du Chaillu and jokingly said "After how you reacted when you got that dress back, I didn't think you would ever take it off again."

Du Chaillu giggled and then playfully slapped Richard's arm "Stop joking around husband, and join me in removing your clothes."

Richard looked her up and down as Du Chaillu pulled her dress off all the way over her head. He drank in the sight of her gorgeous body as he nodded. Her tight breasts and firm body enthralled him "As my wife commands." Richard responded. He pulled off his own shirt as well.

Du Chaillu licked her lips as she looked upon Richard, and then pounced upon him knocking him to the ground. As Richard fell down Du Chaillu quickly pulled off his pants and underwear. Her eyes widened as she looked upon his manhood, licking her lips more. She then began licking his penis causing Richard to groan.

"By the spirits, That is amazing Du Chaillu!" Richard gasped out.

Du Chaillu stopped her licking for a moment as she looked up at Richard "I am glad the Caharin likes it. As your wife I will make this as enjoyable for you as I know it will be for me."

After a few minutes of this Richard pushed Du Chaillu gently off him. As Du Chaillu looked puzzled at Richard, he in turn lowered his head between her legs. He began lapping her vagina with his tongue to return the favor. Now it was Du Chaillu's time to moan out loud as she threw her head back in pleasure.

Richard continued his licking, alternating between techniques before Du Chaillu pulled Richard up by his hair, "Take me now husband. I am aching to feel you within me."

Richard smiled at her and kissed her as he pushed her down so she was lying on her back; he aligned himself and slowly began entering her opening.

Du Chaillu screamed in bliss as she held Richard's head to her chest and arched her back with the joy of being joined with him.

Richard, unable to resist the tasty treat right in front of his face began licking Du Chaillu's breasts. As he did this he started moving in and out of her. He began moaning as his own thrusts began increasing their pace.

"Oh Caharin! You are so much better than any of my husbands were. Please make me feel even better!" Du Chaillu exhaled as she began pushing her own hips up to meet Richard's own pushing.

Sister Verna watched from the trees as Richard and Du Chaillu had sex with each other. At first she could only think _I didn't think I would mind so much if Richard would lay with another woman. But after the dozens of time we made love on this trip I think I have come to love him a little._

Richard slowed his pace for a moment as he looked up at her, and then grinned as he started pushing harder into her "Du Chaillu, you feel so good around me!" Richard groaned.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Husband this is amazing!" Du Chaillu moaned "But Caharin if you do not use me harder, I will not be able to forget those dogs."

Richard bit her right breast causing Du Chaillu to scream in pleasure. He licked up her body until he got to her lips, and after planting a quick kiss on her lips Richard said "Anything for my wife."

He immediately began thrusting even harder and faster in and out of Du Chaillu. He looked down as his increased movements caused her to pant and her tongue hung from her mouth.

He couldn't resist. The erotic sight of Du Chaillu under him caused Richard to finish inside of her.

Feeling Richard spurt inside of her, caused Du Chaillu herself to climax. "Remarkable Caharin." Du Chaillu said as she tried to catch her breath. "But I expected more from my new husband."

Sister Verna could not help it as she begun to rub her own breasts through her clothes. As she watched the two go at it, she just knew she was getting hotter with each passing moment. Her eyes widened, and she licked her lips as she rubbed herself harder and harder. Strange thoughts began passing through her mind _I need to get in on this_. The next thing she knew, Verna was pulling off all her own clothes and rushed through the brush to where the two lovers had begun to move again…

Richard passionately kissed Du Chaillu again moving his tongue around her mouth, he then pulled back for a moment as he smiled lovingly and said "Well I would hate to disappoint my wife on her wedding night." He rolled them over so Du Chaillu was now on top of him.

Du Chaillu giggled as she looked down at Richard. Then lining him up again she impaled himself again on his penis. She groaned as she began bouncing on his once again hard cock.

Richard returned his attention to her breasts and began once more licking and sucking on the large, gorgeous mounds before him.

The next thing Richard knew he was pulled backwards and felt the familiar feeling of Sister Verna's naked breasts on his back. He looked on still moaning softly as Du Chaillu slowed her bounces, though she never came to a complete stop.

Du Chaillu and Verna glared at each other as they each hugged onto Richard, Verna from behind rubbing her breasts against his back, while Du Chaillu from the front, pushing her boobs in his face as she still rode him slowly.

Du Chaillu growled "What are you doing here witch woman? This is my time with my husband."

"I know" responded Verna, "But I just couldn't resist seeing you two together."

"Well we do make a perfect couple" Du Chaillu giggled. "But I suppose I could share him."

Verna yelled in excitement as she planted a quick kiss on Du Chaillu's lips. She then moved backwards pushing Richard down so he was lying on his back. Verna moved forward squatting over Richard's face as she licked along his body. She then lowered her lips and said in a breathless voice "Lick me Richard. Make me feel good to."

Richard began his lapping at Sister Verna's slit as he felt Du Chaillu bounce harder and faster on his penis. He could feel both women riding him and thought _I can't believe this is happening. This is amazing_.

On him both women moaned loudly at what Richard was doing to each of them. Suddenly Verna leaned forward and kissed Du Chaillu's left breast. She then licked around the nipple before she began sucking on the breast.

Du Chaillu moaned as she arched her back into Verna's attention "Ohhhh… Both of you, keeping going!" she managed to get out.

Richard could barely get a breath, but he kept his licking and upward thrusts to meet du Chaillu's hips. Though he did not know this the women above him had begun kissing each other. They mashed their breasts together as they made out. Their nipples rubbed against each other, exciting both women even more. Somehow Du Chaillu began moving even faster, and Sister Verna ground her pussy into Richard's face even harder. The two women deeply kissed exploring each other's mouths with their tongues before all three people screamed out "Mmmmm…. YES!" Each having finished together, Richard felt warm liquid running down his face.

Everyone began panting as Du Chaillu and Verna climbed off Richard. Richard looked exhausted, but the women grinned at each other as they switched places. "I need to feel you in me again Richard." Verna whispered as she took Richard's still semi-hard cock and put it in her drenched vagina. "Oh Creator! No matter how many times we do this Richard, it is still just as hot."

Richard barely had time to nod his head in agreement before Du Chaillu kissed him deeply again. She then began licking all over his body as Verna rode him.

Verna placed Richard's hand on her breasts and bounced on him even harder.

Moaning Richard squeezed the breasts in his hand, as he moaned out "Mmmm… yes! Sister Verna, Du Chaillu, I love you both."

This only excited the women even more causing Du Chaillu to lick him even faster, while Sister Verna somehow forced Richard deeper into her.

"YES!" Richard yelled as he climaxed deep into Verna, a moment before Du Chaillu kissed him again on the lips.

Feeling Richard once more cum inside her, Sister Verna finished as well with an ear splitting shriek of utter bliss.

The three of them lay naked together in the grass with Richard in the middle, an arm around both of the women he loved.

"Now husband you are truly our Caharin. We will guide you to the large stone house." Du Chaillu murmured in Richard's ear "But I know soon you will return our land to us." She kissed his lips and added "Then we can be together again".

Richard smiled in response "I will do everything to see that I fulfill that desire Du Chaillu."

Suddenly Du Chaillu rolled over Richard and kissed Sister Verna again "And I will miss you as well… witch women" Du Chaillu said with a playful grin.

**So I was originally just planning on having this be a Richard/ Du Chaillu. But I have always liked a Richard/ Verna pair. So Verna somehow just kinda worked her way into the story. **

**I will alter some of the pairings I was originally thinking of due to various reasons. So here are my new thoughts for remaining pairs. Oh and as always please feel free to review with writing feedback, or other pair suggestions.**

**Stone of Tears **

**Richard/ Pasha (Verna may somehow get involved again)**

**Richard/ Merissa/ Nicci (Lilianna may or may not join in)**

**For some reason I have been toying with the idea of a Richard/ Ann chapter. Please let me know what you think about this as it is still up in the air.**

**Blood of the Fold**

**Richard/ Cara/ Berdine/ Raina**

**Maybe Richard/ Ulicia/ Armina/ Cecilia/ Tovi/ Merissa**

**Temple of the Winds **

**Richard/ Nadine**

**And maybe a Richard/ Cara/ Kahlan**

**Soul of Fire**

**Possibly a Richard/ Kahlan/ Du Chaillu**

**Richard/ Beata**

**Faith of the Fallen**

**Richard/ Nicci**

**Pillars of Creation **

**Richard/ Jensen**

**Naked Empire**

**Richard/ Kahlan/ Cara/ Jensen**

**Chainfire**

**Richard/ Cara/ Nicci**

**Then Phantom and Confessor are pretty similar to Chainfire in terms of possible pairs. So I may or may not do them. Again if anyone has other possible pairs please feel free to let me know. **

**P.S. I am also toying with a Shota chapter… probably in Chainfire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It seems all it takes to get me another chapter is for my internet to be down for a few days. Well anyways here is the next installment. Who knows I may even be able to get a few more chapters done in the next few days if my internet stays down.**

Richard was thrusting in and out of Verna as he looked down at the two women. Verna lay on her back as Richard had sex with her. On top of her lay Pasha. The two women's breasts were mashed together as they kissed each other deeply. Their tongues twined together in each other's mouths as Richard continued his pattern.

This was their favorite position. Like this Richard could easily switch between both their pussies, while they could also rub against and kiss each other. Suddenly Pasha pulled back from Verna and pouted over her shoulder at Richard.

"Why is it that whenever the three of us have sex together, you always do Verna first?"

Verna giggled and licking Pasha's neck said between her moans "It's because… Richard… was mine… first. OH!"

Pasha looked back down at Verna and with a smile said "Or maybe he is just saving the best for last." She gave a sudden surprised gasp as Richard swatted her ass.

He then pulled out of Verna and pushed into Pasha's vagina causing her to moan loudly. Pasha's comment caused Richard though to think back on the first time the three of them had sex together…

_It was right after Richard spent the night in the Hagen Woods to get Verna reinstated as a Sister of Light. Pasha has just brought Richard back to his room and left to change dresses leaving Verna and Richard alone to… "talk"._

The door closes behind Pasha as she leaves Richard's room.

Richard and Verna smiled at each other shyly before rushing into each other's arms. They passionately embraced as their lips locked together. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for a few seconds before Verna broke apart.

Richard gave Verna a puzzled look before Verna started "I wanted to thank you Richard. I know you did something to get me reinstated as a Sister of Light. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you would do this for me. Thank you love."

Richard smiled at Verna and gave her a quick peck on the lips "I just couldn't bear to see you not as a Sister. I am just glad I could help".

The two began kissing again and Richard started to pull off Verna's shirt. Verna shrugged him off saying "Richard we can't now. Pasha will be back soon and it wouldn't be proper for her to see us together."

With a sigh Richard nodded. A moment later a knock came from the door "Richard I'm back. Are you ready to start your lesson?"

Verna gave a wide eyed start and said "I should hide. We wouldn't want everyone to know about our passion for each other."

Richard nodded and escorted Verna to the balcony to hide where Pasha wouldn't be able to see her. Making his way back inside he looked over his shoulder to make certain Verna couldn't be seen. Once he was certain he opened the door for Pasha welcoming her in.

As they both returned to the bedroom Pasha gestured for Richard to sit on the floor, and when he did she followed suit facing him with their knees nearly touching. "Let us begin Richard. Find your peace, and search for your han within you."

Richard nodded and envisioned the empty whiteness…

After nearly two hours of waiting Verna was growing bored. She dared not try to sneak out for fear that she would draw the attention of Richard and Pasha. As she was beginning to wonder just how long the lesson would last she heard voices inside "… did you feel your han?"

"No, not at all."

"How odd, I didn't feel anything either. I'd think I would at least feel something. Well let's try again. Close your eyes."

A moment later Verna heard a quiet smacking sound coming from inside. Leaning around the corner slightly Verna saw Pasha pulling back from Richard.

"Did you feel that?" the young woman asked Richard?

With a dumb look Richard nodded "I felt that."

Verna couldn't believe it. She should have seen how Pasha liked Richard. When they were introduced it seemed like the novice might faint at the sight of Richard.

Pasha began unbuttoning her shirt and Verna could feel herself blush slightly at the sight of the younger woman's skin.

"Pasha don't…" Richard began before Pasha hushed him.

"Do you not think I am pretty enough?" she asked him. Verna could see Richard shake his head. "Perhaps you will like this better." Pasha responded as she pulled up her own dress and placed Richard's hand on her thigh.

Richard couldn't believe what was happening. First Verna then Du Chaillu, now Pasha to. He had not really thought of doing anything sexual with her. As a small moan escaped Pasha's lips Richard could see that he had at some point begun massaging Pasha's thigh. The next thing he knew Pasha was pushing him on his back and crawling on top of him. She began kissing him and a moment later Richard realized he was kissing her back. As he felt Pasha's mouth open he opened his in response. And Pasha's tongue entered his mouth. The two kissed passionately with Pasha lying on Richard for a few minutes. Pasha pushed up off Richard a bit and with a girlish giggle began undoing the rest of her buttons. Richard could only stare at Pasha's firm yet luscious breasts as they appeared before his eyes. As Pasha leaned forwards her breasts hovered in front of Richard's face. He gave each breast a quick kiss before pulling Pasha back down to kiss her lips. Pushing himself into a sitting position with Pasha still straddling him he began removing his own shirt. With a sudden burst of enthusiasm Pasha grabbed his shirt and ripped it open. As the two resumed their kissing they both suddenly gave a start as they heard a throat clear from the balcony.

Pasha gasped and tried to cover herself as she saw Verna. Richard only gave a sheepish grin. "Sister Verna… I can explain" Verna began walking over towards the two who still sat on the floor, "You see I was just teaching Richard to touch his han and…" Pasha was interrupted as Verna leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Eyes widening she could feel Verna's lips press harder against her own. The two women broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Richard and I have been intimate for some time. I suppose though I could share him with you." Verna said. She then leaned over and kissed Richard on the lips. Pasha could only stare as she still sat on Richard watching the two people as they deepened their kiss. She blushed as she watched their tongues dance around each other. Verna and Richard pulled back a bit with their tongues still touching out of their mouths. Suddenly leaning towards them Pasha added her own tongue to the tangle.

After Pasha's tongue joined with his and Verna's Richard was not quite sure which part of whose tongue he could feel at each moment. The three of them stood up as one and moved back to Richard's bed. They all fell over onto the bed with Verna and Pasha landing on top of Richard. For the next few minutes the three of them all exchanged kisses. One moment Richard was kissing Verna's lips, the next he could feel Pasha's tongue inside his mouth. At times Richard was the spectator as Verna and Pasha would kiss. Then the three of them would all be licking each other's tongues. Verna broke the kiss and as the Pasha and Richard watched she removed her own shirt so they were all topless. Richard immediately dove in and began licking the left breast he knew so well from the many times he and Verna had sex. He swirled his tongue around the nipple and after hearing Verna moan he glanced to his left. There he saw Pasha giving similar attention to Verna's right breast. Together the two of them licked, sucked, and bit Verna's breasts causing her to moan and pant louder than when it was just Richard. Hearing a slight snapping sound Richard looked down to see Verna removing her skirt, underneath she wasn't wearing any underwear. He felt a push on the top of his head as Verna's hand pushed his head down. Knowing what she wanted he quickly began licking her already wet vagina. He swirled his tongue in and around her. Looking up he saw Pasha and Verna kissing deeply as Pasha massaged Verna's breasts. It didn't take long for Verna to finish for the first time, as Richard heard Verna give a muffled scream of pleasure into Pasha's mouth. Richard pulled his head back watching Verna panting.

Verna suddenly leaned towards Pasha and said in a throaty whisper "Now it's my turn to return the favor." She then reached out and pulled Pasha's dress the rest of the way off, tossing it to the side. She gently pushed Pasha back off Richard so she was sitting on the bed. Crawling over Richard Verna then began pulling Pasha's panties, tossing those aside as well. Licking her lips Verna leaned over so she was kneeling on her hands and knees and began licking Pasha's pussy.

Richard could only stare at the two women. Pasha's head was thrown back as she panted and moaned as Verna's tongue pleasured her. Richard moved back a bit and took off his own pants and underwear. He then carefully moved behind Verna's swaying ass as she continued her attentions to Pasha. Richard pushed into Verna from behind causing her to moan loudly into Pasha's pussy.

Pasha opened her eyes at Verna's sudden noise and smiled to see Richard thrusting in and out of Verna from behind. She began to move back stopping when Verna grabbed her hips, holding her in place resuming her licking Pasha's vagina causing Pasha to moan out again.

Richard in turn grabbed onto Verna's hips and thrust harder into her pussy.

"Oh Verna" Pasha murmured "You are so good at that".

The movement of Richard pushing Verna forward and backwards only added to the pleasure Pasha felt.

"Richard do me harder!" Verna screamed "You know how I like it!"

Richard grunted in agreement and began thrusting harder and faster into Verna from behind.

"Oh Verna, you always feel so good!" Richard moaned out. He then watched as Verna began licking her way up Pasha's body. She paid particular attention to the younger woman's breasts.

After a few more minutes of this Richard felt himself cum hard inside Verna. This caused Verna to finish as well feeling Richard's cum inside her. "Oh Creator, YES!" Verna screamed.

Richard pulled back out of Verna and looked up to see Pasha giving him a slight pouty face.

"Now that you've cum how are you going to have sex with me?" Pasha asked.

Verna grinned and reaching over she grabbed Richard's penis "Oh don't worry dear. Richard can go plenty of times. The night has only just begun for us." She then pushed Pasha down onto her back.

The younger woman giggled and opened her legs towards Richard. As Richard moved towards Pasha he could feel Verna rubbing her body all along his back. The feeling and sight quickly gave him another erection.

He leaned down on top of Pasha and entered her. "Oh Creator, That feels so good!" Pasha moaned out.

Richard was gentler with Pasha then he had been with Verna, but he wasn't too gentle. "Pasha you are amazing" Richard said as he picked up his pace a bit.

Pasha panted loudly "Oh Richard please do me harder. I need you to do me harder. I want to feel you all the way inside me."

Not being one to refuse a lady he pushed harder and faster in and out of Pasha's pussy. Richard felt Verna rubbing against him, her nipples hard as they moved along his skin. She began licking his neck and body moving along with his thrusts into Pasha. Richard loved the feeling of Verna's tongue all over him. It was an incredible feeling, and she was so good with it.

Pasha's moaning was becoming louder as Richard continued his powerful thrusting. Pasha had a blissful look on her face as she lay under Richard. Her tongue hung from her mouth as she moved her hips up to meet his downwards thrusts. Her moaning was becoming so loud Richard was worried someone might hear them. So he leaned down and clasped his mouth over Pasha's. She greedily accepted him into her mouth and licked all around in his mouth.

The three of them continued like this for a while with Richard and Pasha relentlessly thrusting their hips together and kissing each other deeply, while Verna licked all over Richard's body.

Suddenly Verna pulled back and using her han she turned Richard and Verna so they face the sides of the bed. The two barely noticed in their passionate love making. Verna then slid them back so that Richard was standing on the ground and Pasha was at the edge of the bed. Still they continued having sex though they were no longer kissing.

Verna crawled on top of Pasha as she moaned and squirmed around against Richard. Pasha didn't even notice until Verna lay on top of her. Their breasts pressed together and suddenly they were kissing again.

Richard loved the sight of Verna and Pasha lying on top of each other as he thrust harder into Pasha. He could hear Pasha's muffled moans of pleasure as Verna and Pasha kissed. Seeing Verna bouncing around in front of him like that reminded him of many of their days traveling together.

Verna and he spent nearly every night together having sex. By the end of the trip they must have screwed each other a hundred times. Even during the days they would have sex. As they rode through the wilderness, they would share a horse. With both of them riding naked Verna would also ride Richard. The natural bounce as the horse walked provided a remarkable pattern for their sex. Even when they traveled near others they would have sex. Though then they would be clothed with Verna's dress hiked up around her waist hiding it as they rode and fucked. It was an exciting experience for them.

Richard was brought out of his memory as Verna said "Do me now Richard. I wish to feel you in me again."

Richard pulled out of Pasha and moved a little higher and re-entered Verna. Now it was Verna's turn to scream out into Pasha's mouth.

After a few more powerful thrusts into Verna he pulled out and once again pushed into Pasha's pussy. After a few quick thrusts both Richard and Pasha came together, with Verna following shortly after them.

The three of them all lay together on the bed. Richard was in the middle with both woman leaning against him. Their breasts pushed up against his sides. Both women kissed each of Richard's cheek at the same time, causing him to harden again. Their first night together had only just begun, and there were many more months of nights to follow.

**Well this one ended up being pretty long. I just kept on writing and writing, and before I knew it I had written a long story. Of course with a pairing like this its hard not to write so much. **

**So yet again here is the list of planned future stories.**

**Stone of Tears **

**Richard/ Merissa/ Nicci (Lilianna may or may not join in)**

**I am still toying with a Richard/ Annalina story, but no one has commented yet on that though. So if its something you definitely want to see, or think is just a terrible idea please comment on it.**

**Blood of the Fold**

**Richard/ Cara/ Berdine/ Raina**

**Maybe Richard/ Ulicia/ Armina/ Cecilia/ Tovi/ Merissa**

**Temple of the Winds **

**Richard/ Nadine**

**And maybe a Richard/ Cara/ Kahlan**

**Soul of Fire**

**Possibly a Richard/ Kahlan/ Du Chaillu**

**Richard/ Beata**

**Faith of the Fallen**

**Richard/ Nicci**

**Pillars of Creation **

**Richard/ Jensen**

**Naked Empire**

**Richard/ Kahlan/ Cara/ Jensen**

**Chainfire**

**Richard/ Cara/ Nicci**

**Once again thanks for reading, and please review. Let me know if you can think of any other good pairs.**


End file.
